Green Arrow:Earth 2
Green Arrow:Earth 2 is a spin off to Batman:Earth 2. It follows Robert Queen AKA Green Arrow. Cast Stephen Amell as Robert Queen/Green Arrow Grey DeLisle as Moira Queen/Speedy Michael Leon Wooley as Brick Recuring Peter MacNicol as Clock King Dee Dee Bradley Baker as Constantine Drakon Brian George as Joseph Carny/King of Spades John DiMaggio as Deathstroke Tara Strong as Cupid, Hawkgirl Tom Kenny as Onomatopoeia Josh Keaton as Flash Troy Baker as Hawkman, Brainiac Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter Kevin Micheal Richardson as Green Lantern Robbie Amell as Jack Ramond/Firestorm Episodes Season 1 #After being trapped on an island for five years, where he tought himself how to use a bow, Robert Queen decides to become a hero known as the Green Arrow in honour of his deceased son Oliver. The first villain he fights is a man named the Clock King who was a scientist until his boss took credit for one of his creations and got rich from it, he now wants revenge. #A mysterious man hires an assassin named Constantine Drakon to kill Green Arrow. Robert's wife Moira finds out he is Green Arrow but doesn't tell him she knows, at the end Green Arrow interrogates Constantine and finds out he works for a Meta-Human crime boss named Brick. #Robert does research on Brick while also talking to a man named Joseph Carny who wants to buy his company. He finds out where Brick lives and goes to fight him but everything he uses either brakes or does nothing to him, the fight ends when Brick throws him out a window. When he wakes up he finds out Moira is taking care of him, she also tells him she knows who he is. #Robert starts to train Moira to be his partner, she lerns so fast that Robert gives her the code name Speedy. Robert is attacked by a man named the King of Spades, Robert later finds out the King is Joseph Carny. #Brick hires an assassin named Deathsroke to kill Green Arrow, he puts up more of a fight than Drakon who mostly ran around. Green Arrow is beat by Deathstroke but he didn't know about Speedy who shoots him in the eye, while he is distracted Green Arrow kicks Deathstroke off a building but somehow he doesn't die and runs off. #A woman named Carrie Cutter falls in love with Green Arrow but both he and Speedy are uncomfotable with this, this makes Cupid think one thing, kill Moira and take Robert for herslef, when she fails to do so she uses her high intellect to create a cross bow that, if it hits him, will make Robert fall in love with her. #Brick sends his second in commaned, a man who can only speek in onomatopoeias actually named Onomatopoeia, after Green Arrow. Onomatopoeia turns out to match him in every way, in fact it turns out he's so good he can fight both him and Speedy at the same time, the only way Robert can beat him is by using a new type of arrow he calls "the bomb from a bow." #Clock King returns with a large gang, they knock out Green Arrow and tie him to the arms of a clock tower, once the clock hits midnight (which is only an hour away) he will be crushed so it is up to Speddy to stop him. #Robert is just sitting making a new arrow when the Flash shows up and tells him that an alien named Brainiac is going to destroy the world and that they need his help, Flash takes Robert leaving Moira behind. Flash takes him to another city where Robert is about to hit the Flash until he sees Brainiac, he helps a small group of heroes named the Justice Squadron defeat him but they don't know where he is until Martian Manhunter says he is in space, Manhunter destroys his ship but at the end it shows Brainiac recreating himself in a more human form. #Robert goes to meet a scientist named Jack Ramond who claims he has made a formula that can reverses aging but all it seems to do is put him in a coma. While in the hospital he slowly turns in to a younger form. This younger form (who calls himself Firestorm) wants to help Green Arrow but he is very violent, when Robert tells him about this he gets angry and attacks him, in the end he is turned back to normal but it is implied he still has the Firestorm personality.